


Don't Tease Me! (SaruFem!Mi)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Genderswap, K Project - Freeform, Misaki Yata - Freeform, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Saruhiko teases Misaki on a lazy afternoon.Drabble, fluffy teasing





	Don't Tease Me! (SaruFem!Mi)

“Oh, come on, that didn’t really bother you, did it?”

Misaki refused to look at the boy, her arms crossed across her chest. Sure, she might have seemed like one of the guys, but there were just some lines you didn’t cross when it came to girls.

“Yeah, it did actually…”

“Hey, I’m sorry. No need to get all pissy…”

Fushimi leaned back into the couch, lacing his fingers behind his head. They had only been in HOMRA for a couple weeks and he was already embarrassing her in front of the other members. He knew how badly she wanted to make a good impression and be taken seriously.

Still, she couldn’t say that she disliked having his attention on her. As a tomboy, she didn’t really know how to act around guys that she liked, so the fact that his attention was already on her made it easier for her to drop small hints. Fushimi peeked around her shoulder to get her to look at him, and noted the tinge of pink that was on her cheeks.

“Hey, is that a blush on your face?~”

“Wha- no, it’s not, you moron!”

She glared daggers at him, the blush that Fushimi had pointed out only turning a deeper pink in response to his teases.

“Aww, you are blushing! I bet it’s cause of a guy, isn’t it?~”

She bit her tongue, her heart beginning to speed up in her chest. Had he figured out her feelings for him? What if he laughed at her, or made fun of her? It would destroy her.

“Who is it? Oh, wait…. I bet it’s Eric, huh? I’m going to go tell him~”

Before he could make it even a step away from the girl, she grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him back into the couch, straddling him to keep him in place and she looked down at him angrily, her cheeks now as red as the couch beneath them.

“I don’t like Eric like that, you idiot!”

“Sheesh, I know! I’m just teasing you, no need to get all defensive.”

Fushimi smirked up at the girl; her feelings were as obvious as the glasses on his face. Toying with her had proven to be fun for him, but now that they were like this, he could pull out all the stops. He ran his hands over her lower back before pressing down on it, causing her to come closer to him.

“Since you don’t like Eric, maybe you should tell me who you really like~”

“W-Well, uh… It’s not really–”

Before she could finish, he leaned up, playfully licking the tip of her nose, and was enthused by the eruption of a blush that occurred on her face seconds after.

'If it’s her, I’ll keep teasing until she breaks~'


End file.
